


Live like legends

by LunaQueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) Parce qu'il en a bien fallu, des légendes, pour que les autres vivent.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Live like legends

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit sur la chanson "Live like legends" de Ruelle.

D'un côté de l'univers, le ciel avait disparu. Tout avait disparu, à vrai dire. Il ne restait plus que lui, son frère, son bourreau et cette certitude qu'il ne verrait jamais le matin se lever. Qu'il ne verrait plus jamais rien que ses espoirs se briser entre ses doigts, comme autant de minuscules grains de sable impossibles à attraper. Le soleil brillerait à nouveau, il le savait, l'espérait de tout son cœur, le lui promit, les yeux dans les yeux. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir à cet instant. Cette promesse et cette piètre démonstration de courage. Et d'amour. Lui aussi été capable de se sacrifier, après tout. Lui aussi était un héros. Lui aussi l'aimait. Plus que tout. 

Il leva son poignard.

De l'autre côté de l'univers, le ciel avait pris une vilaine couleur rouille. Couleur sang séché. Parce que du sang, il y en avait partout. Autour de lui, sur lui, en lui. Sur ses mains, sous sa peau, dans sa tête. Oh ! comme il avait mal, là, dans la poitrine. Comme le trou à l'intérieur de lui grandissait et menaçait de l'aspirer dans sa noirceur. Comme il avait envie de s'y abandonner. D'abandonner. Mais l'humanité entière reposait sur ses maigres épaules de mortel. Il était peut-être un génie, mais il n'en était pas pour autant un surhomme. Et il allait mourir. Il pouvait sentir la mort s'enrouler autour de sa nuque, semblable à une écharpe moelleuse. Elle était douce. 

Il claqua des doigts.

Une nuque brisée et un cri étouffé.

Un corps brûlé et une victoire au goût amer.

Ils auraient pu décider de vivre. 

Mais ils avaient décidé de devenir des légendes.

Aussi, ils devinrent immortels.


End file.
